Contracorriente
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: GLEE: AU Blaine Anderson parecía tener una vida confortable como maestro de Literatura en la universidad, pero hacía falta que alguien le hiciera notar la rutina que había hecho de su existencia. Ahora, se tendrá que cuestionar muchas cosas acerca de su
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada relativo a Glee incluyendo a los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenece

Lo primero que vio Blaine Anderson en ese inicio de curso fueron las botas. Bueno, eso sería incorrecto, mas bien, fue lo primero que _oyó_. El clac, clac de los tacones contra el piso resonando en la habitación aun vacía.

Levantó la mirada de las anotaciones que estaba revisando y su mirada se fijó en esas botas.

Unas Doc Martens negras de caña larga, tanto que parecían llegar casi a la rodilla de su dueño, negras, lustradas por el uso, pero en perfectas condiciones, y su mirada subió por las delgadas piernas enfundadas en lo que parecían unos jeans negros, cinto gris y una playera negra adornada por una mascada en tono gris también.

Blaine parpadeó intentando enfocar su atención de nuevo, rogando por que quien fuera que estuviera parado frente a él no hubiera visto el chequeo que le había dado.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" por un momento se sintió ridículo hablándole de usted a ese chico que no podía tener más de 16 años, pero era la costumbre y obligación que se había puesto desde que había entrado a dar clases a la universidad, hablarles de usted a todos los alumnos y posibles estudiantes para crear líneas de respeto.

"¿Eres Blaine?" La voz suave lo sorprendió, era casi un susurró, lo cual no combinaba para nada con la actitud desafiante del chico de ojos azules.

"Ahm, sí, soy el profesor Anderson," recalcó su nombre. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Recibió una sonrisa sarcástica de regreso, mientras sentía que los ojos le revisaban atentamente. "Me mandaron aquí… se desocupo un lugar en la lista y me metieron a la clase… lleve Literatura el semestre pasado, pero Jawoski no me quiso este semestre," la sonrisa no desapareció, como si fuera un chiste, "y como no estoy en la lista, me dijeron que llegara temprano a anotarme en la provisional contigo, Blaine"

Para el profesor no paso desapercibido el tono de voz tan… ¿seductor?, pero ya había desarrollado un método de defensa para cualquier alumno que intentaba ligar con él: sonreía amable, jamás dejaba de llamarle por su apellido, jamás dejaba de hablarle de usted, solo mirarle al rostro sin enfocarle demasiado y mantener una respetable distancia entre ambos. Y como tal, así procedió al tomar las hojas que le daba el chico.

"Muy bien señor Hummel, mi clase empezará en unos 15 minutos, así que no hay problema con esto, yo lo inscribiré y supongo que cuando administración dé las listas definitivas no habrá ningún problema con la situación."

"Mira… Blaine" el alumno seguía repitiendo su nombre como si significara otra cosa, "eso de la asistencia… no es lo mío… si me puedes dar la lista de lecturas del semestre, yo entregare los reportes y trabajos… espero no tener los problemas que tuvimos Jawoski y yo por eso de las asistencias, aunque…" la pausa que hizo logró que Blaine volteara a verle, abriendo los ojos al ver la mirada apreciativa que el muchacho le daba, "aunque… contigo podría hacer la excepción de vez en cuando". Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar, mientras tomaba la lista de la mesa y salía del salón de clases, sin mirar atrás, moviendo esas caderas enfundadas en unos jeans tan ajustados que solo hicieron que Blaine soltara un resoplido

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_se preguntó, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, limpiándose los lentes mientras agradecía que aun no era hora de empezar la clase. Ok, si, durante los 4 años que llevaba dando clases en la universidad, habían pasado por su salón varias personas, entre hombres y mujeres que habían querido ligar con él, una chica incluso le llevaba galletas y panques casi diario; con las mujeres era más fácil para el detener sus avances, con decirles que "muchas gracias, eres una linda persona, pero soy gay" era suficiente para parar a cualquiera. Con los hombres, había optado por ser distante y seguir sus reglas, a final de cuentas, eran chicos de 18, 19 años, y encontraban pronto mejores objetivos en el campus, solo era cuestión de ser paciente y educado.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la intensidad de esos minutos, a esa aparente familiaridad del chico…_Kurt Hummel…. ¿Por qué creo que vas a ser un problema?_

Y unas horas más tarde, en la junta que la Facultad hacia cada inicio de semestre, pudo confirmar esa opinión.

"Me dijeron que te mandaron a Hummel este semestre" dijo Jawoski, un maestro ya veterano en la universidad, "buena suerte Anderson, ese chico es un problema en ciernes".

Blaine le miró extrañado, porque jamás se había referido a un alumno de esa manera, "¿a qué te refieres, malas calificaciones y eso?"

"Ah, no, no me malinterpretes, el mocoso es un genio, ¿Sabías que ya tiene un libro publicado?" le dijo sin dejar de masticar esas horribles galletas de avena que servían en cada junta. "Tiene una manera de diseccionar cada libro, que sus reportes deberían estar en el NY Times o algo así… pero es un desastre. Nunca asiste a clases y si entra es para alborotar al salón, dicen, porque no lo sé de cierto, que tiene historial de posesión y consumo, ni siquiera se para que esta en la universidad, si podría estar negociando un contrato con alguna editorial y vivir como rockstar lejos del salón de clases."

Blaine se quedó callado, oyendo la información que aun no podía digerir… ese chico que parecía estar aun en preparatoria, con ese talento, y esa actitud, simplemente parecía demasiado intrigante, por no decir de esos ojos azules tan… tan…

_Blaine Anderson compórtate_

"_ El simbolismo es enemigo de la enseñanza, la declamación, la falsa sensibilidad y la descripción objetiva. Sus exponentes más representativos son Rimbaud y Verlaine, su objetivo al plantear la poesía era el desarreglo del sentido, buscar un sentido metafórico, sugestivo, expresar un ideal inalcanzable contrastado con una realidad devastadora…_" la voz del profesor Anderson resonaba en el aula, hasta que alguien se atrevió a interrumpirle.

"Y no les piensas decir que eran amantes y se revolcaban ebrios de absinthia cada noche, cuando Rimbaud era menor de edad y Verlaine estaba "casado". ¿O eso rompe el sentido metafórico del movimiento?"

Ese comentario burlón venia de la última fila de bancas, donde vio en el pasillo los pies enfundados en las Doc Martens, que sabía bien a quien pertenecían antes de levantar la mirada.

"Entonces señor Hummel, ¿usted cree que la relación que mantuvieron fue en beneficio de su desarrollo creativo?" preguntó intentando no darle importancia a la mirada que recibía.

"En serio Blaine?" dijo con confianza, como si fueran viejos amigos platicando en un café, no un maestro y un estudiante discutiendo un tema en clase. "Verlaine jamás hubiera tenido el coraje para desarrollar el lado oscuro de su creación sin Rimbaud… ambos amaban la bebida, el hachís y los hombres por igual, pero Verlaine no quería abandonar por completo su caja de confort hasta que le conoció."

"Y la naturaleza destructiva, homicida-suicida, de su relación? ¿Eso también es parte de los beneficios?

"Claro… a veces… simplemente con ver a alguien se sabe que esa persona te hará sentir lo mejor del infierno… y vale la pena arriesgar quemarse de vez en cuando"

Por la manera en que Kurt dijo esas palabras, la clase se quedó en silencio… habían sido no solo susurradas, si no, era como si las palabras hubieran sido acariciadas con sus labios antes de expelerlas, y con todo un subtexto detrás de ellas.

La mitad de la clase volteó a ver a Blaine que estaba casi tallado en su lugar frente al escritorio, intentando pensar algo coherente para contestar, sin que pareciera que hacía caso a las veladas insinuaciones del más chico.

"Y por eso, ambos autores, considerados dentro de los poetas malditos, fueron llamados "enfant terribles", por su compleja relación con el mundo, viviendo entre el delirio y la catástrofe, como una afrenta al "romanticismo" de la época, apelando al ideal, pero sabiéndolo inalcanzable." Blaine soltó el aire, esa clase para nada era lo que tenía en sus notas, pero al menos sentía que había librado el día. "Por eso, la siguiente clase analizaremos Las flores del mal de Baudelaire, para finalizar el tema antes de sumergirnos en el inconsciente del surrealismo. Espero el ensayo sobre Rimbaud en mi escritorio para el próximo viernes, y al que incluya como referencia bibliográfica la película de Leonardo di Caprio, le aseguro que reprueba esta unidad." Dijo entre broma y amenaza, porque sabía que la capacidad de investigación de algunos alumnos se reducía a su credencial de Blockbuster. "Que tengan buen fin de semana, clase" los despidió con una sonrisa, sentándose detrás de su escritorio, ordenando la fila de papeles que tenia para revisar ese fin de semana.

No levantó la vista hasta que el sonido de las botas llegó a su escritorio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo que fuera capaz de reconocer el claqueo de esos tacones.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Hummel?" preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles, operación interrumpida cuando una carpeta negra aterrizo sobre las hojas.

"Mi ensayo sobre Rimbaud." Dijo secamente

"El ensayo tiene fecha para la semana que viene señor Hummel, esta semana era entregar el existencialismo post-guerra de Sartre"

"Encuentro nauseabundo ese tema" dijo bromeando con una sonrisa más honesta, y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. "Pero aquí está mi disertación sobre ese individuo también"

Blaine revisó la carpeta que se le presentaba, sorprendido de la entrega.

"Eso indica que seguiré quitándole puntos por su inasistencia señor Hummel?"

"Eso indica que presto atención a lo que pides Blaine" dijo en ese tono de voz bajo que despertaba una alarma de peligro en los oídos del maestro. "y eso, deberías de tenerlo en cuenta". Kurt se había inclinado, las manos sobre el escritorio, su rostro cerca del profesor, con esa sonrisa que nada mas auguraba muchas catástrofes.

Blaine carraspeó incapaz de quitar los ojos de esa mirada peligrosa, de la manera en que la sonrisa se curvaba coqueta, casi una burla a su sonrojo.

"¿Sabes que Verlaine solo era diez años más grande que Rimbaud?" preguntó sin alejarse, Blaine sentía casi la respiración con un leve olor a menta casi rozar sus labios. "Tienes 28 años no?" preguntó aunque sabia la respuesta.

Y cuando pensó Blaine que Kurt se atrevería a hacer algo mas, este simplemente le sonrió, mirándole divertido y se levantó "Nos vemos el próximo viernes Blaine" dijo dejando que el eco de sus botas resonara en el salón cubriendo el suspiro que salió de la boca de su profesor.

**Notas finales:**

Esta historia es corta, y se debe a la ingente cantidad de informacion que tumblr mete en mi cabeza... esto del profesor Anderson me esta matando ... y mas la idea de poner a Kurt de niño malo...

un poco de guias visuales

Kurt y sus botas  
>http:()25(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com(/)tumblr_lih06z6iGN1qha4mlo1_

El profesor Blaine Anderson  
>http:()25(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com(/)tumblr_lba3n9K6H81qafewko1_

Y mi tumblr  
>ulovetheblazer(.)tumblr(.)com<p>

Todo sin los parentesis :)

Ah y las traducciones están ya a mitad de camino XD, debería de dejar de ponerme nuevos proyectos si todavía no termino los otros, pero la inspiración manda

Besos!

PD... la ultima clase de literatura que tome fue en preparatoria, asi que de antemano pido disculpas por las inadecuaciones que presente en la materia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada relativo a Glee incluyendo a los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenece

Capitulo 2/5

"Profesor Anderson, tengo una duda."

El claqueo de las botas, ese bendito sonido de los tacones llenando la aula vacía, simplemente demasiado único como para no notarlo, se detuvo frente a su escritorio, Blaine rehusándose a levantar la vista, no quería ver de nuevo que atuendo traía puesto, no quería sufrir de nuevo como el jueves pasado, que se presentó vistiendo un kilt y esas botas negras hasta la rodilla, ese día se había atragantado a media frase cuando Kurt entró a media clase, para sentarse en el acostumbrado lugar de la última fila, cercano al pasillo, las piernas cruzadas hacia afuera, haciéndose notar como de costumbre, pero sin decir nada.

"Profesor?"

"Dígame señor Hummel" dijo lo más serio posible, sin levantar los ojos del ensayo que empezaba a revisar

"Blaine, ponme atención"

La voz era demandante y no aceptaba un no por respuesta… como Blaine había imaginado, se quedo sin aliento al verle enfundando en una gabardina color negra, a media pierna, cubriéndole hasta la orilla de las botas, sin ningún otro adorno sobre él.

"Señor Hummel, creo haberle dicho que si seguía faltando no podría presentar el examen de unidad"

"Bueno Blaine, creo que puedo arreglar eso… ¿no dicen que es mejor calidad que cantidad? Si hago que una sola de mis asistencias valga mas la pena que un record de perfecta puntualidad, ¿podrías disculparme?"

"Kurt no estoy jugando" dijo intentando levantarse, mirándole con la mejor intención de sonar enojado, pero las manos del joven sobre su pecho, empujándole de regreso a la silla, que se movió alejándose del escritorio cuando cayó de regreso.

"Yo tampoco" Ese tono de voz… no era la voz amable o ese susurro que usaba, ni era la modalidad irónica y acida con la que hacia comentarios en clase, no, esa frase fue dicha en voz grave, casi rasposa.

Completamente sorprendido, nada mas sintió como Kurt se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, descubriendo con eso que el estudiante no llevaba nada bajo la gabardina, solo sus largas botas de cuero negras.

"Creo que esta clase la tengo aprobada" dijo antes de deslizar su mano sobre la entrepierna de Blaine, escurriendo sus delgados dedos por el cierre del pantalón

_Jo-der_

Blaine se despertó, casi cayéndose del sillón, a punto de rodar sobre la pila de libros y hojas de máquina que estaban desperdigados por el suelo de su departamento. Gruñó al darse cuenta de la clase de sueño que estaba teniendo. _"Un jodido sueño húmedo con un jodido estudiante,"_ gruñó para sí, intentando incorporarse y quedar sentado al sillón.

No había mucha necesidad de investigar lo que había dado material para su inconsciente, sobre la alfombra estaban regadas las hojas del ensayo de Kurt Hummel sobre los movimientos sociales y culturales relacionados con el surrealismo. Jawoski había tenido razón sobre él, su manera de escribir era impecable e implacable, no solo se había encargado de hacer un análisis de la importancia del surrealismo en los años que surgió, si no que se había aventurado a formar conceptos psicoanalíticos sobre la interpretación de este tipo de corriente, todo aderezado con comentarios sarcásticos, llenos de humor negro.

Aparte, Blaine había tenido la brillante idea de pasar a la librería camino a casa, "solo por curiosidad" se había dicho, intrigado del libro que podría haber escrito un mocoso de 18 años, y "solo por curiosidad" había comprado el dichoso libro, "Contracorriente", un compendio de historias cortas, episodios de la vida de un hombre que se encuentra solo al perder su familia, con los días contados gracias a un cáncer devastador.

Por un momento, había pensado que el libro sería algo para adolescentes, o debido a la manera en que se presentaba a los demás, podía haber imaginado algo ligeramente porno y sin mucho sentido, no esas historias tan… desoladas. Si no hubiera conocido al autor, lo hubiera imagino como un hombre de edad media, demasiado decepcionado con la vida, no un adolescente como Kurt.

Mejor se levantó, caminando los pocos pasos a la cocina, para servirse algo frio de tomar. Igual y la bebida bajaba el calor que sentía, aunque bien sabía que no era algo que pudiera adjudicar a la temperatura, eran sus ideas, esas malditas ideas que corrían por su mente después de empaparse de la vida literaria de Kurt Hummel.

Gruñó al mirar el reloj, apenas las 3 am y tenia junta ese sábado con la Academia de Lenguas de la Universidad. _iGenial_! gruño de nuevo y sabiendo que eso nada mas tenía una solución, tomó su toalla metiéndose a la regadera, si el agua helada no ayudaba en su estado, tendría que solucionárselo el mismo.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Y la sonrisa con la que lo recibieron fue cambiada por un gesto de sorpresa. "Que te paso? Pareces muerto en vida!"<p>

Blaine nada mas entrecerró los ojos, sin responder, se sentó a un lado de Wes, sin ganas de seguirle la broma

"¿Al fin los mocosos te están matando?" dijo riendo, pasándole una cerveza

"¿Dónde está David?"

"Ah, el señor abogado se encuentra discutiendo su caso con su joven prometida" dijo Wes con sarcasmo. "Esta allá hablando por teléfono con Sara" se lo señaló, al voltear a verle, el moreno les saludo de lejos, rodando los ojos. "No aviso que iba a llegar tarde" dijo riendo

"¿Estas de buen humor eh?"

"Al contrario que tu, mi querido enseñante, mi trabajo consiste en trazar hermosas obras de arte y lidiar con edificios, no con mocosos post adolescentes"

Blaine bebió de la cerveza, acabándose más de la mitad de un trago

"Wow… una semana difícil?" pregunto David acercándose, sentándose frente a su bebida.

"no… no es nada, solo que… grupo nuevo…ya saben…"

"Si claro, Profesor-yo-amo-a-todos-mis-alumnos-Anderson, está preocupado por un grupo? Algo ocultas Anderson, suéltalo ya"

"No es nada" repitió mirando la botella

"Es Jules? Ese pedazo de inmigrante checo debían de deportarlo" gruñó Wes

"No… ¿Jules? Tengo como 4 meses sin verle."

"Adrian?"

"No…"

"El chico del Starbucks que se sonroja cuando haces tú pedido?"

"Que no! ¿Por qué tienen que asumir que se trata de un tipo?

"Por que… Blaine Anderson, conocemos tu cara de "no he cogido en más tiempo del que me gustaría recordar", estuvimos en preparatoria juntos, ¿recuerdas?"

"idiotas" murmuró, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, casi recostándose sobre la mesa

"Sabes que necesitas?" dijo Wes con una sonrisa "Karaoke."

"Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para cantar."

"Eso se soluciona rápido!" agregó David levantando la botella, pidiendo otra ronda

Llegó a su departamento ligeramente ebrio, ok no, bastante alcoholizado era una mejor descripción. Wes había hecho que el taxi se parara frente a su edificio, asegurándose que entrara antes de seguir a su casa, Blaine tardó varios minutos en poder subir los 2 pisos que había a su puerta y más aun en encontrar y poderle atinar a la cerradura para abrirla. Iba a pasar cuando vio justo en la puerta un paquete envuelto con papel estraza, por toda nota llevaba escrito _"Yo soy otro"_

Sonrió levantando una comisura al saber de quién era el paquete, levantándolo aunque se tambaleo al agacharse, riéndose solo de manera ligeramente estúpida.

"Si, definitivamente estoy ebrio" dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, mientras lograba llegar al sillón con el paquete en la mano

Dentro, solo una botella de absinthia, cubos de azúcar y una nota escrita a máquina.

_"Que tengas sueños llenos de hadas verdes, Verlaine"_

"Kurt Hummel, mocoso del demonio" susurró y se rio de nuevo, sintiendo que sonaba como si tuviera 1000 años.

Se recostó contra los cojines, dejando que su pensamiento divagara, recreándose en las imágenes que su mente parecía recordar para su personal y deliciosa tortura.

No tardó demasiado, unido al amargo sabor del absenta, en que las imágenes en su cabeza aumentaran de intensidad, casi sentía esos labios gruesos por su cuello, los dedos alargados correr por su pecho, el peso del cuerpo sobre el…

_"Contrólate Anderson"_ se regañó a sí mismo, tomando un trago del amargo licor.

Pero el zumbido de su celular lo distrajo, maldijo a Wes y a David mientras sacaba la mano que ya iba camino dentro de su pantalón y buscó el maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar dentro de su bolsillo.

_Mensaje nuevo:_

_Las hadas han hecho efecto Verlaine? No te dan ganas de hacer cosas decadentes? **Rimbaud**_

Blaine parpadeo ante el mensaje, era obvio quien lo mandaba, quien mas podía firmar como el poeta? No sabía si era el alcohol que inhibía su natural control, pero se tuvo que morder el labio, tentando a responder… estaba mal por donde lo analizara, era su alumno, 10 años más chico, un tipo que claramente estaba perturbado, en maneras que Blaine no podía imaginar.

En segundos la vida clara y cómoda de Blaine pasó ante sus ojos, su confortable y rutinaria existencia… una que en ese momento se le hacía insoportablemente aburrida y solitaria.

Oyó claramente esa voz diciendo _"Vale la pena arriesgarse a quemarse de vez en cuando"_ dentro de su mente… y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, texteo a ese número de regreso

_"Las hadas no hacen mucho por mi… quizás un joven sátiro pudiera resultar más inspiración" **Verlaine**_

_"Ah un poco de bestialismo, la piedra angular de cualquiera buena mitología. Quizás no pueda hacer mucho por los cuernos de carnero, pero… puedo cubrir mis piernas de cuero para facilitar la imagen" **Rimbaud**_

Esa última imagen provocó una reacción en el cuerpo de Blaine, haciéndole gemir ante la idea de esas botas cubriendo las largas piernas, nada más que eso.

_"Mi estimado Rimbaud, creo que eso no podría calificarse como conducta apropiada" **Verlaine**_

A pesar de que Blaine seguía viendo el celular, pasaron más de 5 minutos sin revisar alguna respuesta… con un sonoro suspiro, se recargo en el respaldo del sillón soltando el teléfono. Aun estaba demasiado ebrio para ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de mandarle mensajes inapropiados a un alumno, por el momento, la única sensación que reinaba era de haber desperdiciado su oportunidad y era jodidamente decepcionante.

Un último trago de la botella verde, y trató de irse a la habitación, aun tambaleándose un poco, agradeciendo que el día siguiente fuera domingo.

Apenas iba a llegar a la seguridad de su cama, cuando oyó sonar su celular , regresó apresurado, asombrado de que fuera una llamada

"¿A que saben tus labios?"

"¿Qu..que?"

"¿A que saben tus labios Blaine?" Esa voz, ese tono..

"No..No lo sé" contestó sin poder moverse, parado estúpidamente en medio de la habitación, aferrado al celular

"Creo que podría adivinarlo… en este momento saben a absenta, quizás algo de vodka, apenas un deje a tabaco, por que se que fumas Blaine, cuando crees que nadie te está viendo lo haces… ¿te gusta esconder todos tus pequeños vicios?

"yo..yo no…"

"Cuando fue la última vez que te revolcaste con alguien?

"No creo que eso…

"Dime Blaine…"

"Hace mucho…" dijo entre dientes, una voz gritando que mejor colgara la llamada

"Pobre profesor, tan correcto y tan frustrado… pero todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos…nuestros sucios y escondidos secretos…" La voz del chico era un ronco suspiro, la respiración se notaba por el auricular, y Blaine sentía que su corazón latía mucho más rápido. "Blaine… piensas en mi mientras te satisfaces solo?

El silencio se hizo durante un par de minutos, solo las respiraciones de ambos hombres se oían en la línea. Blaine solo alcanzó a susurrar, de manera apenas audible "Si."

"28 años Blaine Anderson… 28 años y no eres nada más que un niño bueno…"

"Kurt, yo…no creo que…

"Ups, acabas de decir mi nombre en medio de la llamada…¿Qué diría el Decano si le llevara mi celular, con tus mensajes en él?

Blaine nada mas tragó, sintiendo que su nivel de alcohol bajaba de pronto

"no lo harías…."

"porque no? Imagina el encabezado: Profesor acosa a alumno brillante, se sospecha de manipulación y coerción a prácticas inapropiadas"

"Kurt… eso no pasó…eso..

"Blaine… sé que eso no es lo que pasa…pero por qué deslucir una maravillosa historia con la verdad?

"¿Que pretendes con esto?"

"Profesor Anderson, ¿nos estamos poniendo serios?" Dijo con sarcasmo, sin mostrar el menor miedo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Para ser maestro de literatura, no eres tan bueno con las palabras verdad?" dijo riendo, "No tendría la menor diversión para mi arruinarme el juego Blaine…solo digamos… que estaré cerca…"

El tono de ocupado siguió en la línea, después de que Kurt Hummel cortó la llamada sin despedirse… Blaine ahora tenía más problemas de los que podía manejar, empezando con una demandante erección apenas contenida en sus pantalones… la maldita voz de ese niño podía arruinarle.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

Gracias por sus reviews y visitas, sobre todo con esta loquera que nada mas es producto de mi lo que tumblr le hace a mi imaginación XD.

Dejo una foto q me encanta de Kurt en su pose de malo, y otra de Blaine en su mejor look de profesor.

http(:/)24(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com(/)tumblr_lmnjnwbk1z1qd4h5do1_500(.)jpg

ulovetheblazer(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post/8005034573/araniaduncan-wallaroundmyheart

Aparte, recomiendo (aunque Blaine en mi cabeza me regañe) la película Total Eclipse, que trata de la tormentosa y autodestructiva relación de Rimbaud y su "mentor" Verlaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! antes que nada, mil gracias por los reviews y alertas que han hecho, y por apoyar esta loquera que sigue en mi cabeza, a pesar de que tengo pendientes las traducciones (ya estoy en eso por cierto :P)

Mil disculpas de mi parte por el atraso, el trabajo ha estado intenso y no le puedo sacar mucho tiempo libre, asi que se iba retrasando, pero espero ponerme al corriente con todo en estos dias, sobre todo con sus lindos mensajes que me alegran el dia!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Nada relativo a Glee incluyendo a los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenece

**Capítulo 3/5**

Esa semana fue un infierno para Blaine. Cada que empezaba una clase, esperaba ver llegar al rector con toda una redada de oficiales para escoltarlo a la salida. Ok, quizás eso era exagerar un poco, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que al recibir un sobre con el sello de la universidad, había sentido el corazón latirle en la garganta, hasta darse cuenta que era solo una de las invitaciones a cada junta bimestral de la facultad.

Si, había estado pendiente de cada llamada, de cada clase, mas en la de Literatura II, cada día había esperado ansioso, las palmas sudando al ver entrar a todos los alumnos, pero Kurt Hummel no apareció ninguno de esos días, 5 días sin oír las botas, o los comentarios sarcásticos. Nada, era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Y le dejaba una sensación extraña al ver la clase vacía al final de la clase y ver el lugar que solía ocupar vacio.

Aparte de esa sensación rara, que no identificaba plenamente, _"¿si seré tan malo con las palabras?"_ se preguntó al no poder darle nombre a eso. Pero aparte de esa sensación, estaba volviéndose loco de ansiedad, quizás era parte del juego de Kurt, pero tenerlo en la expectativa lo estaba matando lentamente, cada día podía dormir menos, cada día se sentía más desesperado, y peor, cada día sus sueños eran poblados más tiempo por cierto estudiante y sus Doc Marten.

Así que ese viernes, decidió tomar la situación en sus manos, a final de cuentas, era un hombre maduro de 28 años, con un trabajo importante y con una alta capacidad de defenderse a si mismo del intento de chantaje de un estudiante casi adolescente con problemas de actitud, ¿o no?

Buscó en los registros de sus alumnos, sacando la dirección de Kurt Hummel, decidido a ir a enfrentarle y exigirle que dejara esos juegos. Si, ese era el plan cuando llegó a un edificio de departamentos cercano al campus, en una zona bastante problemática. Estaba nervioso, esperando que ninguno de sus alumnos lo viera ahí, porque sería bastante complicado poder explicar que hacía en esa zona. 

Tuvo que tocar la puerta del departamento durante minutos antes de que se oyeran ruidos cercanos.

"Maldita sea Finn, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te largues?"- se oyó un grito bastante enojado antes de que la puerta se abriera apenas una rendija, mostrando parcialmente la cara de un muy asombrado Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine Anderson qué demonios haces aquí?" dijo molesto sin moverse ni un centímetro de la puerta

Blaine levanto ambas cejas, intentando no aspirar el humo que había soltado el chico en su cara, aunque tuvo que toser ante el aroma acre del humo. "¿estas fumando…, olvídalo... yo, necesitamos hablar?", dijo aunque ya no sonaba tan convencido

"Me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo?" dijo sarcástico sin moverse de la puerta

"Yo… perdona, pero…creo que tenemos que hablar"

Kurt Hummel soltó una carcajada irónica al oír tartamudear a su profesor. "Blaine, eres… "soltó un resoplido resignado, y se alejó de la puerta.

Blaine se quedó parado ahí, sin poder moverse, sin saber si entrar o irse… hasta que oyó la voz "Por amor de dios! Entra de una vez, no vayamos a permitir que te vea algún alumno y hablen mal de ti!" dijo irónicamente.

Sorprendido, entró al diminuto departamento, siendo este nada de lo que esperaba. Quizás esperaba un lugar desastroso, con botellas tiradas y basura por todos lados, o un lugar demasiado adornado, mas vodevil que departamento, pero no… era tan... impersonal, como si el dueño aun no decidiera vivir ahí.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un neutro gris, sin ningún adorno o fotografía, los muebles eran pocos y sencillos, los libros a la mano eran los de texto de la escuela, en el librero unos pocos adornos, y sobre una mesita una Mac apagada.

Oyó un carraspeo y se encontró a Kurt mirándole, como esperando una explicación, una mano en la cadera, la otra sosteniendo un cigarro.

"¿Y bien?" dijo. "¿que quieres hablar?"

Toda la resolución de Blaine se había ido al caño, mas al verle así, un largo suéter negro ajustándose a su delgado cuerpo, las piernas cubiertas por unos jeans blancos y por supuesto las botas casi llegando a sus rodillas.

"Yo… pensé que … estuve esperando"

Kurt fumó una larga calada, mirándolo entre sus largas pestañas negras, con expresión aburrida.

Blaine se congeló aun más, ¿Cómo podría decirle que venia a reclamarle los mensajes de la semana anterior, si en ese mismo instante deseaba estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para tener el valor de decirle lo mismo?

Pareció que Kurt le leyó el pensamiento, porque al soltar de nuevo el humo, Kurt se dirigió a la puerta. "Voy a comprar algo, mientras, espero que recuperes tus habilidades de comunicación, si no, cierra la puerta cuando salgas" dijo sin mirar atrás, dejando a Blaine sintiéndose un estúpido, viendo la puerta cerrada.

Blaine se planteó irse, pero al voltearse a recoger el saco que traía en la mano cuando entró al departamento cuando vio varias cajas apiladas, como si fueran de una mudanza lista, lo que más llamó su atención, era que todas tenían etiquetas de "_Cosas de Burt"_

_"¿Burt?"_ pensó sintiendo una sensación como de ardor en el estomago. _"¿En serio hubo un Burt en su vida? Puedo imaginar un Lawrence, un Olivier… pero un Burt?_". Sin poder controlarse, abrió la primera caja, había varias camisas de franela a cuadros y un par de gorras de beisbol gastadas.

Cerró la caja con cierto enojo, sin ser capaz de entender como Kurt Hummel podía haber tenido en su vida a un Burt… lo podía imaginar a ese Burt, un tipo de seguro greñudo y maloliente, con esas camisas de franela, un tipo sin educación, rudo, sin nada que hacer junto a una persona como Kurt Hummel.

_¿Cómo se atrevía Kurt a estar al lado de ese tipo?_

Pero… si estaban las cosas de ese Burt, en cajas cerradas, arrumbadas, era por que se estaba yendo de la vida de Kurt, de seguro lo había engañado, quizás por eso estaba en ese estado tan raro, quizás …

Su hilo de pensamiento se rompió al oír la puerta, Kurt entró con una bolsa de la licorería, "¿Todavía aquí?" dijo burlón, yéndose a sentar al pequeño sillón, pasando a Blaine como si no le importara que estuviera ahí.

Saco de la bolsa una botella de vodka y una de jugo de uva, sirviéndose una cantidad similar de cada uno en un vaso, vaciándolo en un trago, para volver a servirse, Blaine parado frente al sillón si saber qué hacer, viéndole hipnotizado.

Kurt siguió ignorándole, concentrándose en desabrochar las agujetas de su bota, retirándosela, moviendo apenas los dedos, antes de levantar la vista al sentir a Blaine justo frente a él, arrodillándose.

Nunca sabría que le impulsó a hacer eso, pero ver a Blaine quitarse la Doc Marten era casi erótico. Fue como ver en cámara lenta esos delgados dedos aflojar la cinta, deslizándose por el cuero negro, quitándose el calzado, el pie moviéndose suavemente, disfrutando de ese momento.

Para Blaine fue como contemplar un momento intimo, donde sabia que la sonrisa apenas visible de Kurt había sido honesta.

"Puedo?" preguntó arrodillado frente a él, dirigiendo sus manos a la caña de la bota aun puesta, rozando casi reverentemente el cuero. Kurt lo miró extrañado, la sonrisa que apenas levantaba la comisura de sus ojos llegó a sus ojos grises, asintiendo a la petición.

Blaine deslizó sus dedos por las agujetas, desenredándolas y aflojándolas lo suficiente como mientras rozaba la bota, acariciando el material, antes de jalarla y retirarla despacio, sin poder levantar la vista, avergonzado por la sensación de calor que corría por su cuerpo. Dejó la bota a un lado de su par, una de sus manos aun sobre el empeine. Tomando el valor para seguir, Blaine siguió acariciando el pie entre sus manos, removiendo ambos calcetines, mientras seguía recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos hasta que oyó un breve jadeo, que le dio el valor para levantar la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kurt, que parecían fijos en los suyos.

El pie de Kurt descansó en el muslo de Blaine, que tuvo que aguantar la respiración al sentir los dedos moverse sobre la tela de su pantalón. Con reverencia sus manos subieron por la pantorrilla de una pierna, acariciando sobre la tela, hasta los muslos, donde se quedaron congeladas, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el rostro, que tomo entre sus manos, buscando los labios que se abrieron al cálido contacto, empezando un beso, que aunque era anticipado les tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

Blaine gimió al sentir el sabor a licor y uva en su propia boca, enredando su lengua con la ajena, mientras sentía que los dedos de Kurt se enredaban en su cabello, demandando más cercanía. El profesor, aun arrodillado, enlazo sus brazos en torno a la breve cintura, jalándolo hacia él, alejándose de esos labios enrojecidos para empezar a besar el cuello descubierto hasta las clavículas, sin querer alejarse ni para tomar aire.

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados al recargarse contra el respaldo del sillón, mientras el moreno metía sus manos debajo del suéter, asombrándose al sentir la calidez de la suave piel, que parecía estremecerse con esos ligeros roces. Blaine simplemente siguió esparciendo besos y caricias por el cuello, porque si se detenía a pensar, no sería capaz de continuar y en ese mismo momento, sentía que su vida perdería sentido si dejaba de hacerlo.

Las manos bajaron de la cintura hacia la cadera, los muslos, era como si quisiera aprenderse el cuerpo más joven antes de que alguna catástrofe pudiera ocurrir, al inclinarse más hacia él, sintió como la rodilla rozó su entrepierna, haciéndole consciente de lo excitado que se encontraba.

_Completamente excitado por un estudiante 10 años menor que el_.

Su conciencia escogió ese preciso momento para aparecer, cuando se separo lo suficiente como para ver la deliciosa imagen que era Kurt recostado contra el sillón, el suéter desarreglado mostrando casi un hombro, un pedazo del estomago, los labios rojos y humedecidos, el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. Hermoso y vulnerable.

Se tuvo que alejar, sentándose sobre sus talones, a los pies de ese adolescente, que abrió los ojos, primero asombrado, luego el enojo se fue apoderando de su mirada al darse cuenta de la duda de su profesor.

Blaine seguía mirando el piso, y sin decir ni una palabra se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, para sentir un jalón en el brazo y una mano enredándose en su cabello cuando volvió a quedar de frente a Kurt, ligeramente más alto que el, con una mirada desafiante, esa vulnerabilidad de hace segundos disuelta por completo.

"Mejor terminas lo que empiezas Blaine Anderson, o empiezo a dudar que tengas palabra de honor como el buen boyscout que eres" dijo burlón aventándole contra la pared. Blaine se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar al principio, y después los besos agresivos sobre él, y esas manos abriéndose paso con seguridad entre su ropa, simplemente le inmovilizaron, solo era capaz de seguirlo, de pegarse más a la pared, atrayendo al estudiante contra él, enlazándolo por la cintura, mientras sentía esos labios casi devorándole, con furia, con enojo, con más pasión de la que Blaine había sido capaz de experimentar en toda su vida.

Con reserva empezó a acariciar la suave piel de la espalda del más joven, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos, al contrario que Kurt, que parecía querer dejar marcadas sus uñas en el torso del profesor, desabrochando apresuradamente los botones de la camisa, botando un par de ellos en el intento.

La mano sobre su pecho hacia que su respiración se alterara aun mas, de manera instintiva lo tomo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, moviendo su cadera también, haciendo que cada roce fuera mejor que el anterior.

Los labios de Kurt dejaron los ajenos para lanzarse a besarle el cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, que mordisqueo antes de susurrar en voz ronca

"¿Así era como lo habías imaginado?"

Esa simple frase lo hizo gemir, moviendo la cadera hacia adelante queriendo rozar al otro, pero Kurt Hummel parecía tener otros planes con él al detenerse, exigiéndole una respuesta con la mirada.

Blaine solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Kurt, que volvió a pegar su cuerpo contra el del profesor, arrancando mas gemidos, sobre todo porque sus manos se ocuparon en desabrochar el pantalón de vestir, bajándolo sin mayor cuidado junto con la ropa interior

"Dime como lo habías imaginado" susurró Kurt empezando a masturbarlo despacio, apenas unos roces de sus dedos sobre la sensible piel, aunque eso era suficiente como para que Blaine dejara caer su cabeza contra la pared, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios antes de poder susurrar en un susurro casi imposible de oír.

"En mi escritorio…. en el salón" gimió. "Desnudo sobre mi escritorio" confesó esos sueños húmedos que habían sido su tormento esa semana.

"Dime mas" ordenó el castaño, mientras sus labios empezaban a bajar por su cuello, por la piel q la camisa abierta dejaba ver, hasta arrodillarse frente a Blaine, que gimió y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban ante esa imagen.

No podía moverse, ni hablar o siquiera hilar pensamientos, tenía a Kurt Hummel arrodillado frente a él, con nada mas q ese ceñido suéter cubriéndole casi hasta los muslos y despeinado y con los labios rojos… esa imagen se quedaría grabada a fuego en su inconsciente, hipnotizado de tal manera que la orden paso desapercibida, al menos hasta que Kurt dejo una mordida sobre su muslo

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, sonrojándose a su pesar en respuesta a la sonrisa maquiavélica del estudiante que trazaba círculos en sus muslos, arrodillado a sus pies.

Gimió casi dolorosamente al sentir un largo lengüetazo sobre su miembro endurecido, queriendo aferrarlo del cabello y hacerlo que siguiera.

"Dime mas" repitió, antes de volver a provocarle con otro lengüetazo, mientras leves marcas de uñas en los muslos.

"Dios Kurt!" gimió, implorando piedad. "Por favor… yo..Yo…" decía sin poder hilar más de dos palabras.

Kurt no espero más, viendo como su maestro se derretía frente a él, le resultaba fascinante sentirse poderoso en esa posición aparentemente vulnerable.

Blaine gimió desesperado cuando la cálida boca de Kurt recibió su miembro, y aunque las uñas de Kurt, firmemente emplazadas en su cadera le impedían moverse, y nada más se pudo pegar mas a la pared esperando no caerse

"Kurt por favor…." Pidió desesperado al sentir como estaba cerca de estallar en esa talentosa boca. "Quiero hacértelo"

Al principio no se oyó, porque Kurt aun estaba ocupado chupándosela, pero al separarse de él, se rió, mirándole con la ceja levantada y la boca en una mueca divertida.

"Oh no Blaine Anderson… las cosas serán muy diferentes a como habías imaginado" dijo levantándose, y de un empujón fuerte, hizo q Blaine quedara apoyado en la pequeña barrita que serbia de mesa en la diminuta cocina.

Lo abrazo por detrás, una mano en su miembro húmedo, la otra sobre su vientre, pegándole contra él, haciéndole sentir la dura erección del estudiante sobre su espalda.

Kurt empezó a esparcir besos en la nuca del profesor, ocasionándole escalofríos y que se tuviera que agarrar de la orilla de la barra, sobre todo cuando oyó esa frase que le dejo a iguales partes excitado y en shock.

"¿Quién te dijo que Rimbaud era pasivo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Lo se... tanto q me tardé para dejar el capitulo asi, pero.. fue decision de ultimo momento separar lo que llevaba escrito, aparte... no esperaban que Kurt de "malo" fuera a ceder tan facil o si?

Otra vez, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, prometo responder pronto todos!

y los links de costumbre, solo quiten los paréntesis como de costumbre

Mi tumblr ulovetheblazer(.)tumblr(.)com

_Profesor_ Blaine Anderson XD http(:/)neverrrthink(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)8834957624(/)d-rren-gl-sses-otp-x

http(:/)24(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com(/)tumblr_lmu9qsyn5N1qapb15o1_500(.)gif

No se que opinen, pero alguien deberia de decirle a Darren Criss que jamás de los jamases se quitara los lentes

Besos! y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada relativo a Glee incluyendo a los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenece

**Capítulo 4-5**

_"¿Quién te dijo que Rimbaud era pasivo?"_

Blaine ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que esa frase significaba, porque la mano derecha de Kurt le masturbaba despacio, haciéndole gemir como nunca antes. Sintió las uñas del estudiante rasguñar apenas su pecho, su vientre, siguiendo su camino por su cadera antes de clavarse casi en su trasero. Estaba expuesto, vulnerable, en una posición que jamás antes había experimentado… y no podía decir que no.

Era una sensación que no podía definir, quizás lo que más se le semejaba era sentirse libre, gimiendo como desesperado ante el roce de la mano sobre su miembro, o como se retorcía ante las caricias apenas recibidas en su entrada. Se sentía libre, simplemente dejándose hacer, respondiendo como su cuerpo exigía, sin pensar, sin analizar, sin ponerse a hacer listas de pros y contras…simplemente dejaba que las oleadas de placer que los dedos de Kurt desencadenaban en cada poro de su piel pegaran en cada nervio, gimiendo y gruñendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento movía la cadera hacia atrás, queriendo mas contacto.

Kurt respondía con lentitud a los movimientos desesperados del profesor, tomándose el tiempo para volverle loco y hacerle perder el control. Se veía vulnerable y más atractivo de lo que jamás podría haberlo imaginado. Desnudo y a su control, un cuerpo masculino y atlético frente a él, rogando con sus movimientos que siguiera jugando con él. Era mil veces mejor de lo que jamás había maginado.

Blaine no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Kurt había conseguido lubricante o de donde lo había sacado, o por que tenia uno en la cocina, simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación de sus dedos rozando la glándula que le estaba llevando a querer correrse ahí mismo. Era demasiado, demasiado para contenerse y Kurt aprecia querer jugar con él.

Sintió el delgado cuerpo cubrir sus espalda, al estirarse para alcanzar su oído

"Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado" susurró Kurt en su oído, mientras se acomodaba en su entrada. "Mucho mejor"

Blaine fue incapaz de responder o de siquiera hilar pensamientos por que el inexorable avance dentro de su cuerpo lo dejó sin poder procesar dos apalabras juntas, dolía ligeramente, pero a la vez era como si encontrara algo perdido hace tiempo

"¿Que se siente dejar lo que "debe" ser de lado?" preguntó Kurt mientras de un empeñon final Blaine lo recibía por completo. El gemido que este soltó fue en parte de dolor, en parte de placer, sintiéndose poseído, anhelante y vulnerable, todo a la vez

"Sigue Kurt…." pidió, aferrándose al mueble, separando un poco mas sus piernas, recargó la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera, moviendo la cadera al encuentro del firme miembro que lo estimulaba, sobre todo cuando al moverse, rozo ese punto que lo podía disparar al clímax

No hubo mas palabras coherentes de ninguno de los dos el pequeño departamento se llenó de los sonidos que exhalaban ambos, entre gemidos guturales y gruñidos, que fueron creciendo al igual que la intensidad de sus movimientos. Si Kurt hubiera podido ver la cara de su profesor al momento de correrse intensamente en su mano, hubiera querido grabarle para no perderse jamás ese rostro completamente en éxtasis, libre, lleno de placer

Si Blaine hubiera visto el rostro de Kurt, con una expresión de gozo, sin la sonrisa sarcástica, ligeramente preocupado por el hombre debajo de su cuerpo.

No duró demasiado, el roce era enloquecedor y el vaivén de sus caderas era intoxicante, terminó corriéndose después de Blaine, soltando gemidos y besos en los hombros del moreno.

El momento en que los dos cuerpos simplemente estaban casi desplomados sobre la barra de la cocina no duro mucho, Kurt se retiro, sin decir nada, caminó hacia adentro del departamento, aun con nada más que el largo suéter medio cubriéndole.

Blaine se quedó quieto, aun procesando lo que había pasado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, su lado racional decía, no, más bien gritaba ordenando, que tomara su ropa y se largara de ese lugar antes de que pasaran más cosas de las que se podría arrepentir. Pero… no era momento como para ser racional, así q con una calma extraña para él, se puso los bóxers solamente, dirigiéndose al baño a limpiarse un poco, tan tranquilo como si fuera su propia casa.

Cuando salió del baño, buscó en la otra habitación al dueño del apartamento, para hallarlo sentado en su cama, el celular a un lado de él, el rostro entre las manos, como si estuviera sollozando

"¿Kurt?" le llamó acordándose, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Dedujo que lo que sea que hubiera llegado a la Blackberry era la causa de ese estado, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el aparato para averiguarlo, Kurt lo agarró aventándolo contra la pared, haciendo q se rompiera.

Blaine aun miraba la pared y el aparato destrozado en el piso cuando sintió los delgados brazos rodearle el cuello, no supo qué hacer, sobre todo porque el llanto siguió, sintiendo las lagrimas del chico sobre sus hombros desnudos. Era bizarro, pasar de estar haciéndolo primitivamente sobre la barra de la cocina, a tenerlo llorando en sus brazos.

Con cuidado, lo fue guiando para que se acomodara en la cama, aunque Kurt no dejaba de llorar, Blaine no entendía que podía haberle reducido a ese estado. Tenía que ser algo demasiado poderoso.

Se recostó a su lado, intentando calmarle al acaricia su hombro, su brazo, despacio, diciendo cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, pero en un tono calmado. Kurt levanto la vista, besándole de manera sorpresiva, un beso completamente diferente a los que habían intercambiado, apenas un roce en sí, antes de volver a esconder la cara entre el hueco de su cuello, Blaine alcanzó a oír un leve murmullo que sonó a un _"lo extraño tanto"_ antes de que el sonido de los sollozos continuara.

Pasaron minutos así, Blaine intentando consolarle de algo que no entendía que era, y Kurt simplemente abrazándose a él, hasta que se quedó dormido, aflojando el agarre, de tal manera que el profesor pudo dejarle sobre la cama, aun a medio vestir, lo cubrió con la sabana, saliendo de la habitación.

En silencio se vistió en completo silencio, mientras su cabeza hervía de actividad, procesando todo. Su mente gritaba que lo que "debía" hacer era irse de ese lugar lo antes posible, olvidar a Kurt y lo que había pasado, y pedir su cambio de su salón, al cabo era lógico debido al desempeño del castaño. Irse en ese momento y olvidar todo.

Pero parecía que estaba decidido a hacer lo contrario a lo que su raciocinio le exigía. Terminó recogiendo los vasos y botellas de la sala, llevándolos a la diminuta cocineta. Al ver la cafetera, puso a funcionar el aparato, mirando como las gotas de líquido ambarino llenaban la jarra de vidrio como si fuera lo más importante de este mundo.

"Todavía estas aquí?" oyó una voz detrás de el. Se giró para ver a Kurt vestido con unos jeans limpios y una sudadera con el logo de la universidad. Se veía tan vulnerable y joven, que no pudo menos que contemplarle unos instantes antes de responder.

"Creí que seria descortés irme sin despedirme."

"no serias el primero" murmuró Kurt, sentándose en un banco, manteniéndose alejado del profesor.

Blaine no contestó el acido comentario, solo tomó un par de tazas y sirvió café a ambos, mientras la mirada ente sorprendida y suspicaz de Kurt no le dejaba.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te sería más fácil todo si te hubieras ido? No creo que estés esperando una revancha" dijo sarcástico, moviendo la taza, derramando algo del contenido... "Solo venias queriendo eso no? Querías que te lo hiciera, ahora te puedes ir, y dejarme en paz, porque esa mirada de cachorro malherido no funcionará conmigo, realmente Blaine, pensé que pondrías algo más de voluntad, pero… te doblegas demasiado pronto, ¿siempre haces lo que dicen los demás?

Blaine nada más se le quedó viendo, sonriendo apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios, dejando que Kurt soltará todo el veneno que tenía pendiente.

"Eres peor que un niño scout, peor que un cachorro sin dueño. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿No tienes voluntad? ¿Simplemente te vas dejando que los demás hagan contigo lo que quieren? Sí te hubiera denunciado a Rectoría, de seguro hubieras tomado la culpa. Eres tan pusilánime! Eres...Eres!..de que te ríes!" dijo molesto al ver la expresión del rostro. "¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" Kurt explotó en contra del maestro, tirando la taza al piso, sin entender que el otro simplemente no reaccionara, no le reclamara.

Siguió gritándole por un rato, aventando lo que estaba encima de la barra de la cocina, Blaine simplemente en su sitio, sin moverse, su rostro mostrando ¿compasión?

"¡¿Por qué no te vas también?" grito al final Kurt, agitado, deteniéndose con ambas manos en la barra, la cabeza agachada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, cansado y derrotado.

"Yo no soy así" dijo suavemente Blaine, como si se disculpara. "Pero tu tampoco eres así" agregó, mirándole cálidamente, como si en medio de todo ese berrinche hubiera descubierto algo importante. "No te preocupes, creo que entiendo lo que pasa," levantó las manos en señal de paz. "supongo que te ha de haber afectado mucho haber roto con tu novio, y bueno, no es que yo me haya negado mucho para ser tu rebote" se sonrojo un poco cuando dijo eso, "esto… bueno, no puedo decir que me arrepienta de haber venido hoy… pero quizás, hubiera hecho las cosas diferente de haber sabido que terminarían así," dijo con una sonrisa dulce. "Solo… no quería irme sin saber que estabas bien, así que si quieres, me retiro" dejo la taza en el fregadero, mirando al chico frente a él, que le miraba a su vez con cara de no comprender nada de lo que decía.

"Y si sirve de algo, no creo que ese Burt valga la pena para que llores por él, de seguro tendrás a alguien mas muy pronto" dijo mirando el piso.

"¿De que estás hablando?" fue lo único que Kurt dijo, masajeándose las sienes. Apretó los labios mirando las cajas, y en eso entendió lo que Blaine decía. Tuvo que sonreír sarcásticamente al entender a su profesor preocupado por un corazón roto… si simplemente supiera.

"Burt no es mi ex novio ni nada de eso… es...Burt Hummel, mi padre," le aclaró, sin poder er la mirada de sorpresa de Blaine. "Ayer…. Fue un año de que falleció." Dijo en un susurro, la garganta cerrada súbitamente, mirando el piso.

Blaine se quedó mirándole apenas un instante, dando un par de pasos. Kurt creyó que oiría la puerta y por eso volteó el rostro, pero eso solo hizo que se sorprendiera al sentir los brazos cálidos de Blaine rodearle.

"Lo siento… debes de estar devastado" dijo en un susurro, aun abrazándolo. Kurt estaba rígido entre sus brazos, sin entender i_¿Qué estaba mal con ese hombre? Por que seguía ahí? No debería alejarse después de todo lo que le había gritado? Porque no se iba?_

Finalmente Kurt se relajó, dejándose abrazar, aunque no regreso el gesto, nada mas recargo un poco el rostro en el hombro del más bajito, antes de separarse suavemente.

"La... historia, tu libro… hablas de el verdad?" susurró Blaine mirándole a los ojos, con expresión preocupada.

Kurt asintió, mordiéndose un labio, odiando la mirada cálida del profesor cuando solo exclamó "oh, entiendo."

"No necesito tu compasión" dijo desafiante, recuperando su postura de siempre, la barbilla erguida, la mano sobre la cadera. "no necesito a nadie"

"Kurt… sabes mejor que yo que eso no es verdad… tienes razón, no es compasión lo que necesitas…pero, te equivocas, yo... te admiro…" admitió sonrojándose. "Eres más valiente de lo que jamás podría haber sido yo"

La postura orgullosa de Kurt se rompió, completamente derrotadas sus defensas contra la personalidad del profesor, ¿Sería que había personas amables aun?

"Realmente Blaine, eres el peor Verlaine de la historia" dijo sonriendo a su pesar. Al ver el gesto del estudiante, Blaine sonrió aun mas, sintiendo que el otro empezaba a relajarse.

"No podría ser Verlaine ni por toda la absinthia del mundo" bromeo a su vez, se agacho a recoger los pedazos de la taza que Kurt había roto en su arrebato. "Pero tienes algo de razón en lo que me has dicho, no me gusta decir que no a los demás, y quizás… he perdido un par de oportunidades por eso" dijo dejando la taza rota en el mostrador.

Cediendo a sus impulsos, se acercó a Kurt, tomándole de la mano para sorpresa de este. "Déjame conocerte Kurt… ni tu ni yo somos poetas malditos sumidos en alcohol. Entiendo… o quiero entender tu…manera de ser… déjame conocerte…lejos de todo."

Kurt estaba a punto de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. ¡Ese hombre debía de ser increíble! Le acababa de gritar de cosas, lo había casi obligado a tener relaciones con él, y ahí estaba, pidiéndole una cita! "Y que pasa con el asunto de ser maestro y alumno?" preguntó irónicamente.

Blaine retiró sus manos de las de Kurt. "¿Iras a decir lo que pasó?" preguntó preocupado.

Kurt apretó los labios antes de responder. "No… puedes estar tranquilo, pero… no te preocupa eso? Si mañana nos vemos, no quiero que sea a escondidas en un bar perdido. ¿Puedes lidiar con eso?"

Blaine se quedó callado un segundo, pensando… "Toda mi vida he hecho lo que es correcto para los demás, no me molesta ser educado, ser…un buen scout" dijo casi con sorna. "Pero… no quiero dejar pasar otra oportunidad."

Kurt lo miró, como si quisiera saber si era verdad lo que decía, desconfiado de esa aparente "revelación".

Blaine seguía sonrojado, sonriendo, como si nada de lo que había pasado en ese día pudiera cambiar su expresión. "Por favor?" preguntó, tomando su mano de nuevo. "Iremos a la cafetería que queda cerca de Ciencias Sociales, dicen que tienen un mocachinno para derretirse" dijo arqueando la ceja.

Kurt se permitió sonreír, y se mordió un labio antes de responder. "Mañana a las 3, ni un minuto tarde Anderson, que no ha nacido el hombre que me haga esperar," dijo caminando a la puerta. "Pero ahora mejor vete… tengo... mucho que pensar"

Blaine tomó su saco, caminando a la salida. "3 en punto" sonrió antes de salir, sintiéndose diferente, demasiado diferente.

* * *

><p>Una sensación rara (a falta de mejor definición) se había instalado en su estomago, desde que había salido de su departamento, mas bien, desde que se había vuelto loco decidiendo que usar, pero… no eran nervios, no era ansiedad, era una sensación…rara.<p>

Sensación que se fue incrementando cada minuto que pasaba, sobre todo al llegar con 15 minutos de antelación al café, sintiendo como le sudaban las palmas de las manos cada vez que la campana sobre la puerta sonaba y no era Kurt.

Al paso del tiempo, pudo irle dando nombre a esa sensación, era como una…certeza, como si de antemano hubiera sabido que iba a pasar. Quizás por eso no fue tanta la sorpresa cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde y él seguía solo en la cafetería. O cuando el lunes Kurt Hummel faltó a clase. O cuando llegó el viernes y entre los documentos que llegaron era el aviso de la baja de la matricula 00987-23 perteneciente a Kurt E. Hummel. O cuando no respondió sus mensajes, o sus correos.

Simplemente parecía haberlo sabido desde antes.

Los rumores se lanzaron por todos lados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el controvertido estudiante se había salido de la escuela, todos especulaban con lo que había hecho, si lo habían detenido, si estaba en prisión, o se había fugado con algún empresario, quizás había muerto por sobredosis. Solo Blaine se mantuvo alejado de todo, sin comentar nada, simplemente lo sabía, sabía que iba a desaparecer.

Y con eso, fue pensando en sí mismo. En esa sensación de libertad que tuvo en ese breve encuentro. En lo que había significado para el. Quizás había sido para Kurt una manera de descargar la tristeza que lo embargaba, pero para Blaine había significado arriesgarse por primera vez. Y había sido…sorprendente. Poder hacer algo por que él lo quisiera, no porque fuera correcto, no porque le dijeran que estaba bien, no por que esperaran eso de él.

En las noches aun soñaba con él, de vez en cuando, quizás más a final de semestre, cuando presento su renuncia a la Facultad, empacando todas sus pertenencias y cerrando el mini departamento, simplemente dejándose llevar por el sueño que había olvidado hace años.

Aun meses después lo recordaba, sobre todo cuando oía a su espalda el ruido de unos tacones similares, a veces eran incluso el mismo modelo de las Doc Marten, pero jamás alguien las usaría como él. Lo recordaba al leer de nuevo aquel libro, o cuando leía algún comentario sarcástico y su pensamiento era inmediatamente "Kurt diría eso". Lo recordaba, pero la sensación en su estomago le indicaba que era mejor no esperarlo, que necesitaba concentrarse en él mismo, en lo que estaba logrando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar: **Primero que nada, una disculpa por el enorme retraso que tenia con esta historia, supongo que no tengo mucha disculpa, pero a pesar de que tenia ya trazado todo el argumento, mi cabeza (junto con una docena de antigripales) me hizo cambiar varias cosas, asi que el resultado fue ligeramente diferente a lo esperado. Aparte, un abrazo enorme y muchos besos repartidos para todas las lindas personas que me han dejado un review o alerta de esta historia, con eso de que es mi primer fic de Glee que hago, es bastante emocionante recibir sus opiniones.

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto (estarian en HBO de ser asi)

**Advertencias: **Como podras darte cuenta, estas dentro de una historia en un AU, los personajes ligeramente cambiados y con relaciones de hombre/hombre.

Ahora si, les dejo el último capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 55**

"Después de que esto termine, quizás quisieras algo de compañía mas adulta"

Podía ser la centésima vez que Blaine Anderson oyera algo así, pero jamás se acostumbraría. Levantó la mirada para sonreírle educadamente a la mamá del niño a quien le firmaba el libro, que lo contemplaba con unos ojos que podrían atemorizar a cualquiera.

"Ahm… gracias," dijo amablemente, pero la mujer aun no iba a cejar en su empeño, apoyando las manos en la mesa tras la cual estaba sentado, haciendo con eso que el busto se proyectara a través de su generoso escote. "Anda… de seguro puedes hacer una pausa para una copa, conozco un lugar encantador cerca," insistió.

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, recargándose hacia atrás en el asiento, intentando poner el mayor espacio posible entre ellos, buscando con la mirada alguien que le ayudara, aunque solo estaban los últimos empleados y un par de madres y padres ocupados en lo suyo.

Cuando Blaine decidió irse a vivir a San Francisco y seguir una de las metas que siempre había propuesto, y luchó con varias editoriales hasta que encontró una que adoro sus libros infantiles y los publicó, cuando logró ese sueño de poder contar historias que siempre habían revoloteado en su cabeza, de plantearle al mundo _su _ mundo, jamás imagino que el hecho de tener un público infantil implicaba lidiar con las mamás y papas de esos niños... una colección desesperante cuando menos, que abarcaba desde aquellos que le creían disponible para presentaciones de cumpleaños de sus hijos, hasta las mas atemorizantes madres que le acosaban, creyendo que la sonrisa del autor y sus ojos almendras tras las gafas eran lo mas encantador que hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

"¿Que dices, Blaine?" repitió la señora, ignorando al niño que tiraba de su chamarra pidiéndole atención

Intentaba pensar en una manera de evitar esa situación tan incómoda, cuando como si estuviera enviado por el cielo, llegó su editor a salvar el día

"Cariño, ¿ya estás listo? Los niños nos esperan en casa!"

La señora solo se sonrojó hasta las cejas, con la boca bien abierta. "Debí suponerlo" murmuró en voz baja alejándose sin siquiera despedirse del autor.

El otro hombre soltó la carcajada, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa, mientras jugaba con los rizos despeinados de Blaine

"¿Qué harías sin mi Blaine Anderson? Estarías acosado a morir por cuarentonas con las hormonas desatadas."

"Jesse…. "

"Algún día vas a aprender a decir que no?" Dijo Jesse St. James jugando todavía con el cabello del castaño, sonriéndole divertido.

"Te he dicho que no muchas veces Jesse" respondió con una sonrisa Blaine, estirando las piernas, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Aparte, tu sueles decir que si muy a menudo, es una forma de equilibrar todo."

"¿Debo de sentirme halagado de ser el único al que puedas decir que no?" pregunto en el mismo tono de broma

"Supongo… al menos en eso serias mi primero."

Ambos rieron y al ver que los empleados estaban cerrando el local, recogieron el maletín del autor y salieron del establecimiento.

"Bueno Blaine, ¿vamos a la Editorial a que los "jefes" te feliciten por tu encanto con la niñez americana o nos vamos a cenar algo?"

"Tienes que preguntar?" respondió con una sonrisa, encaminándose a su bar de costumbre

* * *

><p>Desde hace 2 años que Blaine no se permitía emborracharse, primero, porque su resaca tendía a ser monumental si lo hacía, y segundo (y más importante) porque apenas sentía que su nivel de alcohol subía, empezaba a recordar ciertas Doc Marten y sobre todo a su dueño, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, hasta recordaba sus respuestas sardónicas… y eso no era bueno.<p>

Pero esa noche, junto con Jesse St. James y toda su insistencia acerca de que debían de festejar el éxito de la gira de firmas de libros, no pudo librarse de estar riendo y platicando con su editor, consumiendo primero cervezas, después un par de vodkas que hicieron que su cabeza se sintiera más pesada.

"Espera… tengo que ir…" señaló en dirección a los sanitarios, mientras se levantaba medio inseguro. Jesse solo se rió, pero estaba ocupado coqueteando con un chico sentado en la barra, "Ve antes de que me arruines la oportunidad de la noche".

Afortunadamente y por ser día entre semana, no había tanta gente, así que el sanitario estuvo solo todo el tiempo en que solo se quedo viéndose al espejo, después de mojarse el rostro, intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo por completo, "Estúpido St. James…la cuenta la pagas tu" murmuró entre dientes, saliendo a buscar a su amigo.

En frente de la mesa, se quedó congelado al ver dos vasitos con un líquido verde que reconocía perfectamente. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a su alrededor, solo conocía una sola persona en este mundo que podría tomar de ese liquido amargoso, y a esa persona buscó en el bar, con los ojos abiertos entre sorpresa y asombro.

"Wo, wo… Blainey ya estás aquí… mira que tenemos aquí!" dijo Jesse, agarrando el pequeño vaso con asbinthia

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó ansioso.

"Sabes que adoro de mi trabajo? Que apenas les dices que eres editor, y en esta ciudad te encontraras mil aspirantes a escritor con ganas de comprarte un trago" agregó feliz, tomándose la absinthia con gesto estoico "woo… quién demonios toma esta clase de cosas?"

"Poetas torturados" respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa, decepcionado de sí mismo, de haberse emocionado por semejante tontería.

Y como media hora después, aun seguía en ese humor raro, mejor se despidió de Jesse, que feliz de poder concretar las cosas con chico-de-la-barra-2, no lo detuvo mucho

"Ah, llegó paquete para ti en la oficina, lo reenviamos a tu casa porque nunca llegas a la Editorial." Se despidió Jesse dándole un beso en la mejilla, para dirigirse directo a la barra.

* * *

><p>El aire lo despejo un poco, aprovechando la distancia para caminar y no pensar. Al llegar a su casa sonrió inevitablemente, porque era justamente lo que siempre había querido, una de esas casas angostas de 2 pisos en una calle empinada, lo que siempre mostraban en las películas y ahora lo tenía, así que la sensación rara que había tenido se redujo un poco, intentando disfrutar todo lo que tenia en ese momento.<p>

Llegó a la casa oscura, recogiendo así el correo, incluyendo el paquete que le habían anunciado, llevándose todo a la recamara, antes de prender las luces de la habitación. Se tiró en la cama aún vestido, dejando cartas y todo en la mesa de noche…iba a intentar dormir pero el mareo era bastante notorio, así que mejor prendió la televisión, empezando a cambiar de canales hasta que una voz reconocida le hizo detenerse

"…_ahm no sabría decirlo exactamente, saldrá a final de año... _

_-Y este libro dicen que es completamente opuesto a "Contracorriente"_

_-No opuesto en realidad, es mas como… lo que me faltó decir en ese libro, Contracorriente es un libro lleno de angustia y de perdida, situaciones que todos podemos sentir como propias en un momento de nuestras vidas, pero "24/7" es más acerca de… oportunidades, de esperar el momento adecuado._

_-¿No tienes miedo de que tus lectores anteriores no estén muy de acuerdo con este cambio de estilo?_

_-Bueno… escribir nunca ha sido para hacer cosas "bonitas", escribir es contar una historia y las historias no siempre terminan en "y vivieron felices para siempre" si fuera así, seria escritor de libros para niños…"_

Blaine se quedó congelado, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa sarcástica con la que dijo esa última frase… Kurt Hummel de nuevo en la escena pública, después de más de 2 años de no querer topárselo, de tener que controlarse a sí mismo para no googlear su nombre, se lo topaba de manera tan aleatoria, en una repetición de un programa de entrevistas local, y estaba seguro que hablaba de él.

Un momento… era un programa _local_.

Kurt estaba en San Francisco.

No sabía si era el alcohol o simplemente la reacción que ese hombre le ocasionaba, pero se sentía como si estuviera en secundaria, alucinando por un amor platónico de la televisión

"_Contrólate Blaine Anderson" _ se regañó a sí mismo, sentándose contra la cabecera de su cama, viendo ahora el programa que se presentaba algún músico local, sintiendo que gracias a la sorpresa, el sueño y el ligero estado de ebriedad que aun tenia se desvanecía despacio.

Para distraerse tomó el montón de cartas que había recogido, la mayoría eran sobre cosas de la editorial, presentaciones, juntas con el departamento de diseño para la nueva edición de su último libro, había un par de cartas de niños que como siempre le levantaban el ánimo, y por último una invitación dirigida al "Profesor Blaine Anderson"

Intrigado, por no haber sido llamado así en bastante tiempo, abrió la invitación, un diseño simple y elegante en azul y gris, donde se le convocaba a la presentación del libro "24/7" del conocido autor Kurt Hummel.

No sabía que le había llamado más la atención de todo, si el lugar de alto presupuesto donde se realizaría, el que hubiera llegado hasta su casa, justo a ese lugar, o el numero escrito a mano en la parte inferior de la invitación, sin nada más que eso.

Blaine se recostó, los ojos fijos en el techo, sin saber que hacer; podía ignorar todo, simplemente romper la invitación y seguir sacando a Kurt de su vida como había hecho los últimos años. Podía ir a la presentación del libro la semana que viene. Podía hablarle e invitarle a salir por un café. Podía mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que le era imposible asistir a la fiesta. Podía hablar con él y decirle que su pareja estaría encantado de conocerlo, invitar a Jesse a cenar con ellos y montar un show digno de telenovela, solo para aparentar que ya lo había superado.

Podía hacer muchas cosas… pero ninguna parecía satisfactoria y el techo no le daba ninguna respuesta.

Así que término haciendo lo más ilógico, lo que menos le convenía, como siempre parecía ser el caso en lo que se refería a Kurt Hummel.

"_Es tu turno ahora Kurt" _ mandó al teléfono que estaba escrito en la invitación e intentó dormir, situación complicada…

* * *

><p>Despertó solo por que el sol le pegaba directo en la cara, hallándose aun completamente vestido, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y con los recuerdos más bizarros de la noche anterior.<p>

Estaba apenas creyendo que todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación más bien, hasta que al revisar la hora en su celular miro el mensaje que había estado parpadeando desde las 4:00am.

"_Siempre tienes que complicar todo Anderson?"_

Se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo… ¿Qué mas podría haber esperado?

Aun a medio despertar, con esa sensación rara en el estomago que tenía mucho sin experimentar se metió a bañar, agradeciendo la ducha con agua helada para poder despejarse, salió vistiéndose con lo primero que halló disponible, bóxer, jeans y una sudadera, eso sería suficiente para andar por la casa, y así, descalzo y con el pelo rizado sin peinar se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de café, era demasiado tarde para desayunar, así que mejor idea que ordenar una pizza no podría haber tenido, esperándola tirado en el sillón frente a la televisión, con un juego de futbol universitario, a veces la vida era buena y simple para él.

Pero lo simple no siempre es lo mejor y eso lo supo, cuando al levantarse para atender al repartidor, lo primero que vio no fueron unos converse desgastados, si no unas Doc Martin, negras y brillosas.

"Asco de comida que pides! ¿Qué persona en este mundo pide una pizza de pepperoni y piña? En serio Blaine, tienes 30 años y pides comida como si fueras un niño de 4, ¿a que persona en este mundo se le puede ocurrir una combinación mas asquerosa?"

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, mirando con cierta añoranza al chico vestido sencillamente con jeans ajustados bajo sus botas negras de caña alta, una camisa de cuadros blancos y negro con un chaleco a juego.

"Hola"

"¿Hola? Hola? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza Blaine Anderson? No solo no contestas mi invitación a la presentación del maldito libro, y se te ocurre mandarme un mensaje digno de una diva pasada la medianoche, si no que ni siquiera eres capaz de arreglarte de manera decente, con esa barba y ese nido de ratones que tienes por cabello, ni siquiera por que no me has visto en los últimos 3 años?

Blaine siguió sonriéndole al chico que seguía hablando y hablando, sosteniendo en una mano una caja de pizza, sin importarle la sarta de ruido que seguía haciendo, como si hubiera estado planeando ese momento por 3 años, simplemente se acercó, tomó la caja de pizza, dejándola de lado y le rodeo la cintura, acercándolo aunque seguía reclamándole cosas que ni siquiera ponía atención. Lo único que puso atención fue en la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos, o como su aroma parecía haber cambiado ligeramente, o que Kurt era ya más alto que el, o lo bien que se sentía besarlo.

Se separó sin poder dejar de sonreír, pero no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a agarrar la caja de la pizza que se había quedado sobre la mesa de la entrada y caminó a la cocina, dejando a un muy confundido Kurt detrás de él, aun con la puerta abierta y con una expresión de no entender nada.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" pregunto desde la cocina, y eso fue lo que desencadeno el huracán Hummel de nuevo.

"¿Quiero comer algo? ¿Quiero comer algo? Eso dices después de besarme, después de 3 años!

Blaine parecía que se estaba aguantando la risa, mientras sacaba un plato y se servía una rebanada de pizza, buscaba en el refrigerador una botella de jugo, sin hacer caso al incesante barboteo de reclamos que salía de su anterior estudiante

"…3 años Blaine, 3 años y lo único que se te ocurre es seguir comiendo, no tienes una mejor respuesta? Pensé que irías tras de mí! No se te ocurrió ver por qué no fui ese día, no, eres Blaine-maldito-Anderson y eres tan educado que respetas los deseos de los demás, y antes de que me diera cuenta, y antes de que pudiera prever nada, te desapareces del planeta. ¿Sabes que creí cuando regrese y no estabas en la facultad? ¿Sabes que pensé que te habías muerto en la depresión? Porque permíteme decirte Blaine Anderson, pero pareces un cachorro perdido, pensé que te habías tirado a la perdición después de que te deje ahí en la cafetería

Blaine tomó un banco, sentándose frente a Kurt, mirándole con atención, aunque prácticamente ignorando el torrente de palabras.

"Pero estas aquí" dijo sencillamente, tomando un trago del jugo, mirándolo con una expresión que Kurt no podía descifrar

"Si, por que no tengo otra alternativa, después de que ignoras mis mensajes, que ni siquiera eres para buscarme, para …para saber de mi!"

Blaine dejó el vaso de lado, acercándose de nuevo, el otro hombre se hizo un paso para atrás, sin saber que esperar.

"Honestamente Kurt, si te hubiera buscado esa tarde, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?" dijo reduciendo la distancia, "Hubiéramos pasado un buen tiempo quizás, pero no hubiera sido suficiente para ninguno"

"Estas diciendo que YO no soy suficiente.." empezó a reclamarle, pero Blaine le tapó la boca, mirándole a los ojos.

"Ya has dicho muchas cosas Kurt, escúchame ahora," la mirada sorprendida de Kurt fue más elocuente que el asentimiento apenas notorio.

"Tenias razón, y la sigues teniendo" dijo honestamente, "seguí demasiado tiempo sueños que no fueron míos, seguí los sueños de mucha gente nada más porque me resultaban cómodos… pero tenía que buscar que era lo que yo quería, por eso me fui, por eso deje la escuela, deje una vida cómoda para empezar a hacer algo que amara…porque, este soy yo Kurt, así como me estás viendo, no puedo jugar el rol del escritor torturado, quizás no tenga la menor idea de cómo ser seductor, quizás mi vida es aburrida, pero es lo que quiero, es lo que buscaba… aproveche mi oportunidad… y pienso seguir aprovechándolas"

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder con algo sarcástico, lo volvió a tomar por la cintura, besándolo, más intensamente que antes, pero dándose permiso para disfrutar cada roce de sus labios, de la forma en que su cuerpo parecía amoldarse al del otro, se tomó su tiempo para desfajarle la camisa y poder tocar su piel directamente, se sentía tan suave como recordaba, aunque ahora Kurt estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder responder, dejó sus labios y empezó a recorrer con los propios la línea de su mandíbula, estirándose para poder alcanzar a morder despacio el lóbulo de la oreja.

Eso hizo que el otro gimiera despacio, como si al fin pudiera reaccionar, "No venía a esto," alcanzó a murmurar antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser reclamados, al fin enredando sus dedos en la maraña de rizos, pegándose a ese cuerpo cálido frente a el

"Si claro" alcanzó a responder Blaine, hubiera sonado sarcástico si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado besando cada parte expuesta de su cuello, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, guiándole hacia la habitación.

Entre tropezones llegaron a la cama destendida, y por mucho que Kurt quiso levantar la ceja, queriendo protestar por el desastre que reinaba en el lugar, no podía reclamar mucho si las manos ligeramente rasposas de Blaine se encontraban por debajo de su camisa, su chaleco perdido hace rato y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Todo era definitivamente diferente al encuentro pasado, Blaine parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo, mucho más en control, al acorralar el joven cuerpo contra el colchón, sin separarse de su boca. Kurt estaba demasiado excitado en ese momento como para que la sorpresa le hiciera reclamar cuando su camisa fue abierta en un movimiento repentino, o cuando sintió como la barba que empezaba a aparecerle raspaba sobre su pecho, menos iba a protestar si sentía una lengua jugar contra sus pezones. Simplemente enredaba mas sus manos en ese nido de pelo rizado, pegándolo contra él, queriendo tomar aire antes de terminar desmayado por falta de oxigeno.

Pero cuando las manos de Blaine empezaron a batallar contra el cinturón y los botones del pantalón de Kurt, este no pudo evitar soltar una risita, haciendo que Blaine volviera a la altura de su rostro, besándole antes de susurrar "¿Tanto entrenamiento de boyscout para nada Blaine?", ahora encargándose el de desabrochar el cierre de la sudadera, y de deshacerse con agilidad de la ropa ajena y propia.

Estar desnudos nada mas avivo más la intensidad de los movimientos, friccionándose lo más que podían uno contra el otro, las manos recorriendo y reconociendo el cuerpo ajeno. Kurt se maravilló de lo sensible que era la espalda del otro cuando recorrió sus uñas dejándole rayas marcadas, haciendo que Blaine proyectara su cadera contra él, los ojos cerrados en completo placer. Blaine seguía sorprendido de la palidez de Kurt, de cómo se sonrojaba cuando lo tocaba, de lo extremadamente sensitivo que resultaba

"¿Dónde …. Donde… las cosas?" preguntó Kurt, mientras empujaba a Blaine contra la cama, quedando el arriba

Los ojos de Blaine mostraron lo que tardó en procesar la pregunta, abriéndose amplios cuando entendió y se dio cuenta de que no había estado para nada preparado para esto

No necesito decir nada, Kurt simplemente se estiro sobre la cama para alcanzar su pantalón tirado al piso, sacando del bolsillo de este un par de condones, regresando con una sonrisa que auguraba muchas cosas para Blaine.

Realmente todo era diferente, no era un encuentro salvaje y primitivo como para liberar emociones, si no una forma de conocerse, desde el principio, dándose tiempo para excitarse hasta el límite casi y regresar. Kurt no podía dejar de besar la piel a su alcance cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso en la entrada de Blaine, sintiéndole tan ajustado que casi se corría sin cumplir lo que había venido a buscar.

Blaine simplemente se dejaba hacer, las manos aferradas a las sabanas, las plantas de los pies plantadas en el colchón para poder empujar más la cadera en cada roce que esos dedos hacían, volviéndole loco, agitando su respiración.

Kurt se acomodó en medio de sus piernas, apoyando su peso en sus brazos, estirándose para poder besarle, "Mírame Blaine" ordenó al ver como Blaine se mordía los labios, como su rostro perlado de sudor reflejaba el placer que sentía, aunque tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. "Mírame Blaine, quiero que veas quien te está tomando de nuevo"

Blaine abrió los ojos solo para gemir con más ganas, sumándole a la invasión de su cuerpo, sus manos sobre la cadera de Kurt, ayudando a guiar el movimiento en una cadencia lenta, acostumbrándose primero a la sensación y después aumentando la velocidad al ritmo que sus gemidos iban marcando.

Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron de deseo, mas aun cuando la mano de Kurt se coló entre sus cuerpos y empezó a masturbar con pericia al otro, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera mas, guiándoles ambos a un orgasmo devastador.

Kurt cayó casi desplomado sobre el fuerte pecho de su anterior profesor, rodando a su lado casi de inmediato, como si no quisiera el contacto. Pero Blaine no parecía tener la menor intención de dejarlo ir esta vez.

"Tengo que bañarme"

"Claro… después"

"Blaine… esta recamara es asquerosa no puedo quedarme aquí!"

"A-ha…" susurró por toda respuesta, acomodándose tras él, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, para poder acurrucarse contra su espalda.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por la respiración de ambos y los ruidos que venían de afuera

"Blaine Anderson, tengo que irme"

"Ok" pero ni siquiera se movía, y Kurt cada vez parecía hacer menos el intento de levantarse

"Blaine, no creas que me quedaré contigo!"

"A-ha"

De nuevo se quedaron ambos adormilados, los labios de Blaine sobre el hombro de Kurt, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura, como si eso hubieran hecho los 3 años de ausencia.

"¿Te has acostado con alguien este tiempo?" preguntó Blaine casi en un susurró.

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?" respondió a la defensiva, esperando que con eso se desencadenara la reacción para que le corriera de ahí. Kurt solo esperaba un pequeño gatillazo que le indicara que le iba a dejar de nuevo, como todas las personas a su alrededor, acostumbrados a la compañía a corto plazo, así que Kurt ya iba casi levantándose, esperando oír el discurso posesivo de Blaine, reclamándole cosas y con eso podía tener el pretexto de irse, de desaparecerse de la vida de Blaine de nuevo, antes de darle la oportunidad para que lo dejaran.

"No… realmente no importa" fue lo único que respondió Blaine, haciendo que se acomodara de nuevo con él, y hasta que no sintió que la espalda de Kurt se relajaba contra su pecho, no aflojo ni un centímetro el agarre en su cintura.

Y era que realmente no le importaba, no era una frase hecha solamente… si algo había prendido Blaine esos 3 años, era que las oportunidades no pasan muchas veces por la vida de las personas, que había que tener valor para tomar las decisiones en el momento oportuno, para vivir en el presente, y simplemente disfrutar lo que estaba en sus manos, y lo que en ese momento tenía en sus manos no iba a perderlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Ahm... ¿que les pareció? si, la historia original estaba planeada para ser mas angst, mas desastrosa, pero... pero... vean a los ojos de Blaine Anderson y diganme que lo pueden hacer sufrir sin mas? XD lo siento, los antigripales me ponen mas loca que de costumbre

Los avisos oportunos, por el momento, estoy traduciendo 2 historias mas one shots sueltos que me encuentro y me dan permiso sus autores, pero como de costumbre, y teniendo en puerta la temporada 3 (yeiii) de Glee, hago una atenta invitacion a que si tienen alguna peticion, ganas de ver algo escrito, algun oscuro y pervertido deseo fanfiquero que quieran leer, me manden algun mensajito aqui o a mi tumblr (ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com ) y escribiré un one shot con eso.

Y las fotos!

Mas del Profesor Blaine (ahora escritor de libros infantiles XD)

http: / media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lrp9s5m6Cu1qfcpii . gif

http: / 27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lrfwol1zan1qigb2no1_500 . gif

Y si alguien vió los Emmys hoy, ¿no podria parecerse ese look de Darren a mi Profesor Blaine para una gala de la universidad? XD

**Besos!**

**Sam**


End file.
